The purpose of this study is to evaluate the use of a new medication cabergoline for the treatment of patients with acromegaly who have not been cured by surgery The trial consists of an acute inpatient study and an outpatient study evaluating the tolerability and efficacy of cabergoline therapy for acromegaly.